Jika Akaashi Menjadi--
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata Akaashi bukan pemain voli? Gombalan macam apa yang akan diberikan Bokuto demi menarik perhatian si pemuda termenawan yang mengambil hatinya itu?
1. Jika Akaashi menjadi polisi

**Disclaimer** : Hak cipta Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Furudate Harucchi sensei. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh yang dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Baiknya kita belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah secara legal diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika komiknya sudah tersedia di kotamu.

 **A/N** : Fanfiksi berchapter banyak yang tidak saling sambung menyambung. Dan perchapternya pendek-pendek, btw.

 **.**

 **JIKA AKAASHI MENJADI POLISI**

 **.**

Malam ini Bokuto bersungut-sungut pada polisi jaga yang baru ditugaskan di lingkungan rumahnya, Akaashi Keiji. Alis tajam pria kantoran itu menikuk ke pangkal hidungnya, mata emasnya melotot, dan mulutnya terus menerus menekuk ke bawah. Akaashi menatap warga sipil itu dengan heran.

Memangnya kapan Bokuto tidak membuatnya heran?

Akaashi sudah dibuat kesal dan penasaran kenapa orang ini tahu kapan jadwal jaganya. Belum lagi Bokuto yang selalu mengganggunya saban ia patroli—karena rumah dan tempat kerja Bokuto berada di wilayah pengawasan si hitam ini, mau tak mau Akaashi akan terus bertemu dengannya kapanpun orang itu istirahat dari pekerjaannya. Dan jika Akaashi mendapat jadwal jaga hari libur, si perak jabrik ini seolah-olah tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain terus mengoceh dan menempel padanya di pos jaga.

Tatap tidak senang Bokuto malam ini membuat Akaashi keheranan, karena tidak biasanya yang wajahnya selalu ceria—dan berisik—itu kini memperlihatkan rengut tak senang padanya.

"Bokuto- _san_ , ada apa?"

Bibir si perak masih manyun. Katanya dengan kesal, "Hei, Pak Polisi. Kau kalau bekerja itu yang benar, dong. Sejak kau berjaga di sini, aku kena kasus pencurian. Kau tahu itu? Patrolimu seperti apa sih?"

Kali ini hijau cemerlang Akaashi menatap Bokuto dengan waspada dan serius. "Rumahmu dirampok? Kapan? Apa yang hilang?"

Kini senyuman konyol menyungging di wajah orang itu, "Yang telah dicuri adalah hatiku. Dan aku juga sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, yaitu kamu, Pak Pencuri yang menyamar jadi polisi."

Tatap hijau itu kini memandang kesal si perak. "Bokuto- _san_ , kau bisa ditangkap karena telah mengganggu pekerjaan petugas keamanan dengan pasal sekian dan hukuman sekian, kau tahu?"

"Aku bersedia dipenjarakan di dalam hatimu."

Sejak saat itu, Bokuto tak terlihat lagi di wilayah itu karena sudah dilemparkan Akaashi ke penjara tanpa disidang terlebih dahulu karena sudah membuat kesal primadona nomor satu kepolisian Jepang.

 **:)**


	2. Jika Akaashi menjadi dokter

**JIKA AKAASHI MENJADI DOKTER**

 **.**

"Hei, Dok."

Akaashi mendelik pada pemuda perak di sampingnya. Si hitam hanya berdehem sekali ketika mata hijaunya kembali menatap buku yang ia pegang.

"Dokter," panggil si perak itu lagi. Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan kepala mendongak di antara buku si hitam dan wajah Akaashi yang membuat yang diganggu itu mau tak mau memandangi mata emasnya yang terlihat konyol. Kata si perak itu lagi, "Maukah kau memeriksaku?"

Sungguh, Akaashi berharap kereta segera sampai di stasiun selanjutnya agar ia bisa segera kabur dari orang ini. Sudah seminggu ini, saban Akaashi pulang kerja, orang ini menantinya di depan pintu keluar rumah sakit, mengekorinya, mengajaknya berbincang entah apa, mengikutinya naik kereta, duduk di sampingnya, dan terus mengganggunya hingga Akaashi turun di stasiun tujuannya.

—oh, orang ini adalah seorang kawan dari pasiennya minggu lalu yang masuk rumah sakit karena kakinya terinjak truk mereka yang diparkir—dan lupa diturunkan rem tangannya. Kuroo kalau tidak salah nama pasiennya itu.

Dan sejak itulah orang ini mulai sering menguntitnya.

Akaashi menghela napas pelan, "Kau tidak terlihat sedang sakit, Bokuto- _san_."

"Tapi aku merasa sesuatu yang abnormal terjadi pada tubuhku." Bokuto berkata sungguh-sungguh. Ia duduk tegak sambil memegangi dadanya. Tatap matanya tajam dan terlihat serius. Akaashi membalas tatap itu. Kata si perak lagi, "Kau harus segera memeriksanya, Dokter."

"Memangnya apa yang abnormal yang kau rasakan itu?"

"Sesuatu—" tatapan Bokuto kini mengawang. "—yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu bahasa medisnya. Ah—apakah salah satu tanda sakit jantung, ya?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan? Apa yang tidak menyenangkan? Sesuatu itu apa?"

"Entahlah, Dokter. Aku takut didiagnosa sakit jantung. Itukan perawatannya mahal." Mata emas itu memejam dengan ekspresi perih. Tangannya makin mencengkeram baju di dadanya seolah ada sakit yang tak tertahankan di sana. Akaashi makin penasaran dan matanya menatap ingin tahu si perak, "Bisa disiasati, Bokuto- _san_ , selama kau memiliki asuransi kesehatan. Selama tidak terlalu parah, perawatan bisa dipercepat. Karena jika dibiarkan dan semakin parah, akan semakin memakan biaya."

Tak ada jawaban dari si perak. Tanya Akaashi lagi, "Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana yang sakit itu? Dadamu?" Akaashi sudah bersiap membuka tas perlengkapannya sebelum Bokuto menjawab, "Jantungku—jantungku benar-benar bekerja dengan tidak normal selama ini, Dokter. Seperti dipacu dengan begitu kencang, tidak menyenangkan tapi—menggairahkan. Doki-doki-doki. Seperti itu. Hal ini terjadi setiap aku bertemu denganmu."

Akaashi menutup lagi tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan si perak itu ketika pintu gerbong kereta terbuka. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah petugas stasiun dan berkata, "Bisakah kau menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa? Kurasa salah satu pasiennya ada yang melarikan diri."

"AKAASHI!"

 **:)**


End file.
